


Candy Floss

by lavatorylovemachine



Category: Damien (TV), The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Birthday, Children, Cute Kids, Feels, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavatorylovemachine/pseuds/lavatorylovemachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But boys can't marry other boys."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Floss

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I don't even know where this came from but I'm super excited. Somehow a universe where a normal Charles is childhood friends with Damien clicked within me, not to mention it hit me right in the feels lol. And it sort of makes sense, considering Damien lived in England during his early childhood.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoy this little story. By the way, it changes nothing of my headcanon for those two, it's just something silly I wrote to distract myself and pass out from the cuteness.

The little boy’s party was full of other children and adults, all in formal and expensive attire. Damien, laughing in pure bliss, rode a wooden white horse on the carrousel while Charles sat on the blue one behind him, grinning and bending over with a stretched hand in an effort to catch his friend. The parents around the platform gasped and murmured worried words, but Charles only stopped when he felt the blinding flash of the camera on his eyes again.

“One more for the birthday boy!” the photographer said, next to Damien, and clicked on the shutter one more time.

Charles got off the horse and ran for what he felt like was miles until he reached the swings, at the near end of the yard. Catching his breath, he sat on the seat to the left, held onto the chains and started swinging back and forth.

A moment later Damien’s silhouette came into view, running towards the swings. Charles’ face brightened up; Damien hadn’t forgotten about him. He never did.

“Why did you leave?” Damien asked, panting.

“I don’t like that photographer,” Charles answered as he slowed down the speed of the swings. “He’s been following us all afternoon.”

“He’s nice. Mommy hired him. She wants lots of pictures of me today.”

“Why?”

Damien shrugged. “Don’t know.”

The flash light blinded Charles again and he put a hand over his eyes.

“Everything alright, Damien?” he heard the man ask.

“Yes, Mr. Jennings!”

Just when Charles was done rubbing his eyes, he spotted Damien’s father in front of them. He was putting a hand on Mr. Jennings’ shoulder.

“Come on, Jennings, leave the boys alone. Wouldn’t you like some Beluga Caviar?”

“Sounds excellent.”

And they left. Damien sat at the other side and started swinging together with Charles. Soon they were competing to see who went up higher, and even though Charles got scared and clung to the chains for dear life, he was also enjoying the moment. He couldn’t have asked for anything better: being next to his best friend, the one who made him the happiest in the entire world.

He hadn’t told his parents about his feelings yet because he was sure they wouldn’t understand. They would make fun of him; “Six years old and talking about love, Charles?”, he could almost hear them. But he was sure, as sure as his name was Charles Powell, that what he felt was not so different from what the adults felt.

When they got tired of swinging, Damien’s mother came over and put a birthday party hat on top of Damien’s head. Damien pouted as the woman left, and Charles giggled at his friend’s face. Then both boys got up and sat next to the swings, on the grass.

"I look stupid, don't I?" Damien said and took off his hat.

Charles shook his head, smiled and kissed him. It lasted no more than a few seconds, merely a pressing of lips by inexpert mouths, but to Charles it was heaven. He smiled shyly, hoping Damien wouldn’t get angry, but the other boy was apparently too busy licking off the remains of candy floss from his lips to get angry. Charles blushed and wiped them from his own.

To his surprise, he saw Damien lean over and soon their lips met again. Charles’ cheeks were as pink as the candy floss and he could only mutter:

“Why did you do that?”

“Because you kissed me first!”

Both boys smiled. Charles didn’t know where the heart was located, but he was sure his was about to explode. "I want to marry you, Damien.”

Damien’s expression was puckish. "But boys can't marry other boys."

"We can do it if we hide! Like in a cave or something!"

Charles got up in a jolt and started looking around.

“I don’t think daddy has caves here,” Damien said.

“No, but look,” Charles pointed behind them, down the yard, and Damien turned around. It was an old room his father used to save papers and books from work and, due to being below grass level, it had accumulated dust over the years.

Charles had grabbed Damien by the hand and the two ran down towards the room. The door was ajar and they started coughing as soon as they stepped inside.

“How do we get married?” Damien asked.

Charles started to panic. “Uh… We can eat candy floss again. I give you mine and you give me yours, and then we’ll be married.”

“Okay,” Damien said and ran out of the room.

He returned a few moments later with two clouds of candy floss. They smiled, sat down on the dirty floor and started feeding each other, their little fingers getting sticky from the candy. Charles wished those moments never ended, just feeling happy and excited next to Damien.

But it was over much too soon. They had finished eating and now left the remaining sticks on the floor. Damien burped, causing both friends to laugh wholeheartedly.

“Charles?” Damien asked after a while.

“Yeah?”

“Can I still marry Julie later?”

“Yes,” he said and immediately added a mischievous smile. “But we have to stay married until your party’s over.”

“Okay.”

Damien got up swiftly and ran towards the door. “You’ll never catch me!” he dared and ran up the yard.

“I will!” Charles shouted and followed him.


End file.
